


Should Have Done This Sooner

by LeahWrites (Leah1967)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, charlie cox smut, daredevil smut, matt Murdock/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah1967/pseuds/LeahWrites
Summary: Reader and Matt ~finally~ hook up





	Should Have Done This Sooner

Matt Murdock was going to be the death of you. You'd just patched him up from one of his nightly fights, seriously, when did this man sleep? He had cuts on his lips, eyes and deeper cuts on his arms and torso. You sighed when he limped up to your flat a few rooms down the hall from his, all battered and broken.

"Matt, again?" 

"Please?" He mumbled, slowly pulling off his black combat gloves with his teeth. "I ran out of medical tape and I've –" 

"Been busy? Ok, let me help you." You sighed again and opened the foot wider so you could help your friend inside. He laid back on your couch like he had many times as you peeled his black shirt up to apply a frozen corn package to his purple and black ribs. He hissed at the cool contact. "Sorry, I should really get proper medical stuff –" 

"It's fine." Matt reassured you, sinking into the soft couch. 

"I suppose it's better than bleeding to death." You got up and walked to grab the band aids from the medicine cabinet beside your fridge in the small flat. 

"I have to agree with you on that one." Matt smirked lazily at you as you gently wiped the blood from the side of his reddened lip and applied some ice. 

"Where's Claire? I though you and her..." You trailed off, thinking about your friend and Matt, together. Your fingers stopped wiping away the blood for a moment before moving down his chest and caring for the marks there. 

"She, uh – she's out of town for a while." He answered quietly, fidgeting a bit as you smoothed over a bandage on his lower torso, near the intended v-line created by his muscles. You swallowed and concentrated on the next cut. 

"Think she'll be back?" 

"I doubt it - ohh..." Matt groaned as you began stitching a cut stretched over his chest. His fists clenched at his sides and you winced. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry Matt. Just a few more." You whispered, tying off the back thread and cutting the extra length away. 

"Like you said, this is better than bleeding out." 

"Yeah. Jesus, Matt – this is a lot of blood." You said, moving on and dabbing the thick red liquid with a now stained cloth. There was a large cut on his collar bone that almost looked like it needed more stitches. 

"You should see the other guys." 

"Guys? As in plural? Dude, how many did you beat up?" You asked, smoothing over the medical tape holding down the bandage on his toned chest. 

"Five? Six? I lost count." He groaned, his eye's closing and brows contracting. You ran a hand through his soft hair to soothe him while giving him shit. 

"Someday, Matt, this isn't going to turn out well for you." 

Matt offered his lazy, adorable grin. "If I end up here, with you, I think it will go very well. Considering where your hands are." He nodded downwards.

You looked down and saw both your hands resting on his (spectacular) abs and blushed, removing them from his warm skin and clasping them in embarrassment. "I was looking for more cuts, Murdock. You want to bleed out?" 

"No," he chuckled. "Thank you," he said in a softer voice a second later. "For helping me." 

"My pleasure. Not that I want you to get the shit kicked out of you, but I'm happy to help, Matt."

"You just like me with my shirt off." That damned smirk again. 

"My secret has ben spilt! Sadly, it's not true. I just care about my dear friend who was bleeding, asking for my help, mind you." You shook your head, even though it was true, and picked up the bandages and tape rolls you didn't use. Along with the warming pack of frozen corn. 

Matt slowly sat up, groaning and feeling his own chest for the cuts and swelled bruises that he'd surely feel in the morning, probably more than he did now. 

"Want a beer?" You called from inside the fridge, you were sure you had some from the last time he, Karen and Foggy were over. 

"Please." Matt smiled from the couch. He was hunched over with a hand supporting his middle, you frowned sadly, not liking to see your friend in pain. 

"I have a bag of chips here to, I just have to reach, when my brother was over he put them up high so I couldn't get them." You laughed and glared at the memory of your younger brother, who was sadly very, very much taller than you. Pretty much everyone was, though. You stood at five foot three and was teased constantly about it. 

You heard Matt chuckle and move around on the couch, probably getting comfortable. You sighed and stood on tip toes, your fingers barley reaching the bag of chips you desperately wanted. Suddenly a warm hand on your waist startled you and you quickly jumped to the side. It was Matt, smiling and reaching the chips for you. 

"Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" You chuckled nervously. Matt handed you the chips and grinned that cheeky grin of his. 

"Sorry, it's just, you seemed to be struggling." 

"I had it under control. My next plan was to get a chair or climb the fridge." You said, opening the bag of chips and dumping them into a bowl. 

"And yet, you scold me for being risky." Matt smiled and took a chip. 

"Tell me again, who's the one with the stitches?" You asked, leading him back to the living room. Together you sat on either ends of the couch, crunching chips and sipping the cool alcohol. After a moment of silence Matt spoke up. 

"I'm sorry I barged in so late, did you have any plans for the night?" 

"No, other than eating chips and re-watching The Office. But I'd rather just talk." You said, curling your legs underneath you so you faced your friend. He smiled, showing his dimples. 

"I do like the sound of your voice." 

"Murdock, you flatter me." You were thankful he couldn't see your blush. 

"I've been known for that, I'm sorry." He smirked sarcastically. 

"It seems I don't know you at all, then." You took a swig of beer and grabbed a handful of chips. 

"I have noticed we never spend anytime together other than with Foggy and Karen." Matt noted. 

"And the late nights you come in blood soaked, but does that count?" You asked. 

"No, I don't think it does. But I do like your company, Y/n." 

You blushed again and suddenly felt conscious about your heartbeat, you took a giant gulp of beer to try and clam yourself. "And, and I enjoy yours." You stuttered, embarrassed, again.

"What are some things that interest you? We haven't seemed to have a normal conversation just yet." Matt set his beer skillfully on the coffee table coaster. 

"Um," you looked around your flat, when someone asks you a question so plain, a answer is always so hard to choose. "I like books? I mean, I have millions of them. And I like my work, helping people." You listed off a few more, but left out watching hours of old funny vines on YouTube to pass the time. "I love my cat, I don't know where she is at the moment, probably sleeping in the bathtub, she does that sometimes, I don't know why." You shrugged and Matt smiled at you again. 

"What type of books do you like?" He asked. 

"Oh, all sorts. My favourite genre has to be fiction, of course and fantasy. No! Wait, fantasy and science fiction." You finished with a prideful glance at your ever blooming bookcases that lined the wall next to the windows of the flat. "And I mustn't forget dystopian future novels, I'm a sucker for a good cheesy love triangle and predictable endings." You snickered at yourself for dissing that specific genre. 

"Ahh, I see. Foggy likes that stuff to, Karen not so much." Matt smiled, is he trying to kill you with that smile?

"Of course, you probably read Braille super well. Do you read lots of novels?" You asked him curiously, also a man who likes to read is a keeper. Not that's you were thinking about a man, or any man in particular. 

Matts voice interrupted your thoughts. "I do enjoy reading. I try to when I can, but it seems if I start a book I won't sleep until I've finished it." 

Your heart soared at his words, the word 'soulmate' popped in your head and you rolled your eyes at even the thought. "A burden we bookworms must bear." You rubbed your hands together to get rid of the chip crumbs and stood slowly, stretching your arms over your head. 

"It's nice, though." Matt said, finishing off his beer. 

"Mhm. Want another?" You asked him, standing and picking up both your empty bottles and carrying them to the kitchen. 

"I'd love one." Matts voice came from the living room. You came back into the small room with the beers in hand and a fuzzy, soft blanket under your arm, meant for snuggling under. 

But Matt wasn't on the couch, he was standing next to one of your bookcases, delicate fingers tracing the spines of the old, musty smelling books. You set the clinking beer bottles down and threw the blanket over the side of the couch. 

"When I was a kid, I could tell my books apart from touch." Matt said softy, pulling out a copy of The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien and running a hand over it. 

"I could too, I was so proud." You smirked, running a hand over the covers of the many books that lined your walls. It felt so peaceful. 

"Which one is this?" He asked, tapping a finger on the front cover of the book he was holding. 

"The Hobbit by Tolkien." You smiled at one of your favourite books. 

"One of my favourites." 

"Hmm, same." 

Matt returned the book with excellent precision and let his hand slide down the books and drop to his side. You sighed and kept your gaze on the books with Matt, you'd never spent this much quiet time with one person in your entire life. It felt calm and crazy at the same time. Suddenly Matts warm, soft hand ran over your wrist. You almost jerked back but his soothing voice stopped you. 

"Sorry, Y/n. I just –" 

"Matt, hey, it's ok. You've never really felt me before." You said uneasily, it sounded weird the way you said it, but Matt didn't seem to care. Slowly his fingers trailed up your arm, an army of goosebumps following his touch. He stepped and inch closer as his hand ran over your sweater covered shoulders. 

You shivered when his finger tips ghosted over your smooth skin where your neck met your shoulders. Then finally, his pointer finger cupped your chin and tilted it upwards. Your heart pounded and you wanted to one, kiss him and run away or two, just run away. Your e/c eyes stared into his unseeing ones, such a warm brown they were. His thumb ran over your plump lips and you whispered his name. 

"Matt,"

"Yes, Y/n?" His hands cupped your jaw so his thumb rested on your cheekbone. The way his eyes stared down at you, felt like he was seeing you, actually seeing you. A warm, tight feeling, like pain and pleasure mixed together to make this feeling, spread through your chest and you didn't know what to call it just yet. 

"What are we ..." You asked him softly. This was a small conversation about books, how come it got all touchy feely? Why was your heart pounding out of your breathless chest? Whatever is was, you loved every second of it. 

"I don't, I don't know. All I know is you are absolutely beautiful, Y/n." His voice was deep and soft like silk, and you melted right down to the floor, well, you would have if he hadn't been holding you with the hands of a god damned angel. 

Your hand gently gripped his wrist and you leant into his touch. "Matt," 

"Y/n, I –" 

"You what?" 

"I don't know what's come over me, I feel like I could –" He ran his thumb over your lips again, feeling them part under his gentle touch. 

From nowhere a boost of confidence you spoke in the quietest of whispers, "Kiss me?" You didn't care about anything anymore, you wanted to keep this feeling alive and in you, this warm pain he brought out from within you. "Matt, kiss me –" 

Matt couldn't wait another second, he lowered his head and softly pressed his lips to yours. This was everything, the way his soft, full lips ran over yours, so, so gently is was almost painful. Your chest was going to burst with the warm while the need burned through you like fire. His other hand came to run through your messy hair and cup the back of your head. The world felt like it was spinning around you, only you and Matt, together, would only move against each other, almost as one. 

You didn't know where to put your hands, so you simply set them on his toned, bare chest, still ridden with scares and scrapes that were stitched by you. Matts eyes were closed when you pulled away for much needed oxygen. He sighed and tucked a stand of escaping hair behind your ear, he could hear your heart fluttering and his own, feeling it would burst from his chest. 

"I'm, I-I'm sorry, Y/n." He apologized softly. "I don't know what came over me." 

"I honestly don't care, that was amazing, Murdock." You sighed, running a hand through his soft hair, making him bite back a small sound of pleasure. 

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked with that damned smirk. 

"Please." 

This time the kiss wasn't so soft and warm, it was hard and fast. His lips hungrily pressed onto yours, moving against them like his life depended on it. You quietly moaned into his mouth at the hard contact and he moved his lips so his tongue slipped into your mouth, exploring and running over your teeth and tongue. Once again the world stopped as you kissed, sighing and moaning into each other's mouths. 

Matt backed you up slowly, his hands squeezing your hips until your back landed on the solid bookcase. His warm body covered yours, pressing against you in his haste to continue to kiss you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tilted your head to get better access to his lips. The noises of the kisses, the sound of your lips leaving his and returning, making that gentle smack noise made Matts senses go into overdrive and it really only fuelled his actions further. 

You moaned Matts name and your leg slid up to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to your form. "Bedroom?" You whispered into his ear, then gently biting the lobe. 

Matt groaned as you slowly moved your hips up and down against his own. "O-only if you –" 

"Matt," you kissed his neck, harshly sucking the skin till a dark pink blotch appeared. "I need you," another kiss to his jaw. "Please." 

At your words Matt, ignoring the sting of pain in his side, picked you up so both your legs wrapped around his waist and carried you towards your bedroom. He wasn't exactly sure where to go and you knew that so you pressed you cheek to the side of his head and whispered where to go. 

"Just through the doors, here." You kissed him over and over again. 

You arrived in your messy room and lead Matt to the bed. His shirt was already off so, with his warm hands sliding up your top as you peeled the fabric off you and let it fall to the floor. You bit your lip as Matt ran his hands up your smooth sides and gently squeezed over your sports bra you wore. "Y/n ..." He said softly. 

You pulled him by his wrists to the bed so you laid on your back and he settled over you, sliding a hand into your leggings. "Are you sure?" He turned his head to listen to your breathless answer. 

"I am one hundred percent sure." You said honestly, and your heartbeat stayed the same consistent pace, Matt knew you wanted this. His fingers slid into your underwear and slowly he began to slick his fingers in your warm, wet centre. His senses picked up everything at once, your heartbeat, breathing, the smell of your arousal nearly tipped him over the edge, but what was more, was his fingers knuckle deep and the noises you made as he slowly moved them in and out your heat. 

Your back arched and you ground your hips on his hand. You held onto his shoulders and filled his ears with soft moans and sighs. "Matt ... oh, oh, yeah–"

His thumb pressed on to your clit, making an orgasm build up, you felt it, like fire spreading through your body, ready to strike and bring everything down. "Matt, please," you huffed, pulling lightly on his hair. 

"You close?" He asked, kissing your temple. 

"Mmm," you bit your lip, "so close - ah!" Your back arched right off the bed as Matt added another finger and sped up his pace. Seconds later your orgasm raced through you, your hand clamped over your mouth to stifle the sounds of pleasure that rang through your body. In the dim light from the hallway, you could see Matt grinning as he pulled his hand out from your leggings. 

"Holy shit ..." You moaned. 

"Liked that?" He asked, sucking off one of his fingers, enjoying the pleasant, sharp taste of you. 

"Mhm," you hummed, sitting up to kiss Matt on the lips slowly. Matts hand slowly ran from your neck down to your breasts, massaging smoothly over the skin covered in the sports bra you wore. Slowly you pulled away from his lips and peeled the bra off you and flung it onto the floor, not caring where it landed. Matt's head ducked down and with a quiet moan his lips brought up patches of red, purple and pink as he sucked and kissed hickeys onto the soft skin. 

His left hand ran over your breast, gently squeezing and his palm pressing over your nipple, making your back arch at the contact. You ran your hands through his dark hair and sighed softly, then you gripped it tight as he latched on to your left nipple with his lips, rubbing his tongue in smooth circles.

"You are so beautiful," Matt whispered as he came up to kiss your lips again. 

"So are you, Ma – oh!" You cried as his teeth sunk lightly into your collar bone, leaving a dark mark on the skin. By now the arousal was rushing through the both of you, you couldn't wait any longer, you needed him. "Matt, Matt – please," you begged, pushing him back so you could slide off your leggings and underwear in one, fully naked in front of the blind man. 

"You need what?" He asked, playing coy as he kissed the inside of your leg. 

You grinned and got in your knees to quickly undo his pants with trembling fingers. "I need you." You whispered as you tugged the material over his thighs. 

"To?" He asked with that damn smirk. 

"Matt, I need you to fuck me." You said in the lowest, sexiest voice you could muster. 

"As you wish." He simply dove down on you, pushing you so you lay flat on your back, legs apart, ready to be fucked. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and tugged his boxers down and threw them to the side off your bed, releasing his hard member and letting it smack on his lower stomach. He crawled over you, pulled you closer to him by your hips and lined up at your entrance that was simply soaked with your arousal. He teased your warm heat with the tip before slowly pushing in half way, making you both groan and gasp at the final amazing feeling you both craved. 

"Please, Matt," you wined, hands pushed up against the headboard to stop you from riding up to close ad trying to get him further in you. He pulled back a bit then quickly thrusted back in, the stretch was a cool, slow burn and you loved every second. Matt had his eyes closed as his hips moved into completing hard and even thrusts, making you gasp and moan quietly at every hit. 

The sounds of his name on your lips combined with the steady rushed beating of your heart and the slick sound of him fucking you, turned Matt on more than he could imagine. He became rougher as you urged him on with the quiet gasps and sighs of his name. He tried to contain himself as last as long as he could. 

"Matt, oh my G – oh!" You moaned as he pulled your legs a bit so he could get at a deeper angle within you. His thrusts were fast and hard, he could feel every part of you preparing for an orgasm and he pushed harder. 

"Come on," Matt said, leaning over you. His hand slid from your hip to rest at the base of your throat, not squeezing, just holding on. You were never really into choking, but this, with Matt and his voice whispering dirty thoughts into your ear and his hand around your throat, you felt that any second you could come. You gripped his shoulder and thee your head back. 

"Matt, I'm gonna –" 

"Come for me, sweetheart." Matt whispered in your ear. And your eyes squeezed shut as you came, the orgasm burning through you like a wild fire, gasped and sighed Matts name and pulled his hair slightly, making him come with a choked moan of his own. 

"Y/n, fuck. Mmm," Matt came with a few heavy thrusts and released your throat. He pulled back out and you quickly, still in post orgasmic mode, sat up to pull him into a sweaty, sex smelling hug. Your arms wrapped around his neck and his round your waist, probably filled with bruises from is hands. Your heaving chest pressed against his own and his nose with buried in your wild after sex hair. You both fell back on to the pillows of your bed and tugged the blankets back up over your sweaty bodies. 

You lay facing each other, Matt was running and hand through your hair, stopping at the few tangles and then starting back at the top. You sighed and scooted forward so you pressed together once more. "That was amazing, Murdock." You whispered. 

Matt could tell by your steady heartbeat that you meant it. "I enjoyed it also, Y/n." 

"Why didn't we hook up sooner?" You sighed, snuggling closer to him if possible. 

"There's plenty of time for that in the future, sweetheart." 

"So there will be a next time?"

"I hope so," He smiled and wrapped his strong arms around you, like he was hugging you and closed his eyes. "Now, get some rest, you deserve it." 

"You too."


End file.
